The invention relates to a measuring apparatus for measuring an analogue quantity such as temperature.
A conventional measuring apparatus such as a temperature measuring apparatus is provided with a bridge circuit including thermistors and an analogue to digital converter for converting an output signal corresponding to an ambient temperature and produced from the bridge circuit into the corresponding digital signal. The analogue to digital converter, however, is complex in construction and is not adapted to an integrated circuit fabrication because of including capacitors.